leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
MC Fifth Generation
The fifth generation of the Monster Collection by Tomy consists of over 150 figures numbered from M-001 to M-150. Regular size M-001.jpg|M-001 Released October 2, 2010Takara Tomy product release announcement M-002.jpg|M-002 Released October 2, 2010 M-003.jpg|M-003 Released October 2, 2010 M-004.jpg|M-004 Released October 2, 2010 M-005.jpg|M-005 (replaced) Released October 2, 2010 None.png|M-005 Released October 2012'(replaced)' Released October 2, 2010 None.png|M-006 Released December 2012December 2012 new products M-007.jpg|M-007 Released October 2, 2010 M-008.jpg|M-008 Released October 2, 2010 M-009.jpg|M-009 Released October 2, 2010 M-010.jpg|M-010 Released October 2, 2010 M-011.jpg|M-011 Released November 2010November 2010 new products M-012.jpg|M-012 Released November 2010 M-013.jpg|M-013 Released December 2010December 2010 new products M-014.jpg|M-014 Released December 2010 M-015.jpg|M-015 Released January 2011January 2011 new products M-016.jpg|M-016 Released January 2011 M-017.jpg|M-017 Released January 2011 M-018.jpg|M-018 Released February 2011February 2011 new products M-019.jpg|M-019 Released February 2011 M-020.jpg|M-020 Released February 2011 M-021.jpg|M-021 Released March 2011March 2011 new products M-022.jpg|M-022 Released March 2011 M-023.jpg|M-023 Released March 2011 M-024.jpg|M-024 Released January 2011 M-025.jpg|M-025 Released April 2011April 2011 new products M-026.jpg|M-026 Released April 2011 M-027.jpg|M-027 Released May 2011May 2011 new products M-028.jpg|M-028 Released May 2011 M-029.jpg|M-029 Released June 2011June 2011 new products M-030.jpg|M-030 Released June 2011 M-031.jpg|M-031 Released July 2011July 2011 new products M-032.jpg|M-032 Released July 2011 M-033.jpg|M-033 Released August 2011August 2011 new products M-034.jpg|M-034 Released August 2011 M-035.jpg|M-035 Released September 2011September 2011 new products M-036.jpg|M-036 Released September 2011 M-037.jpg|M-037 (limited edition) and a Battrio puck Released October 2011October 2011 new products None.png|M-037 (replaced) Released October 2011 None.png|M-037 Released February 2013February 2013 new products M-038.jpg|M-038 (limited edition) and a Battrio puck Released October 2011 None.png|M-038 Released October 2011 M-039.jpg|M-039 Released November 2011November 2011 new products M-040.jpg|M-040 Released November 2011 M-041.jpg|M-041 Released November 2011 M-042.jpg|M-042 Released November 2011 None.png|M-043 (limited edition) and a Battrio puck Released December 2011December 2011 new products M-043.jpg|M-043 Released December 2011 None.png|M-044 (limited edition) and a Battrio puck Released December 2011 M-044.jpg|M-044 Released December 2011 None.png|M-045 (limited edition) and a Battrio puck Released December 2011 M-045.jpg|M-045 Released December 2011 M-046.jpg|M-046 Released January 2012January 2012 new products M-047.jpg|M-047 Released January 2012 M-048.jpg|M-048 Released February 2012February 2012 new products M-049.jpg|M-049 Released February 2012 M-050.jpg|M-050 Released February 2012 M-051.jpg|M-051 Released April 2011 M-052.jpg|M-052 Released April 2011 M-053.jpg|M-053 Released April 2011 M-054.jpg|M-054 Released April 2011 M-055.jpg|M-055 Released April 2011 M-056.jpg|M-056 Released April 2011 M-057.jpg|M-057 Released April 2011 M-058.jpg|M-058 Released April 2011 M-059.jpg|M-059 Released April 2011 M-060.jpg|M-060 Released April 2011 M-061.jpg|M-061 Released April 2011 M-062.jpg|M-062 Released April 2011 M-063.jpg|M-063 Released April 2011 M-064.jpg|M-064 Released April 2011 M-065.jpg|M-065 Released April 2011 M-066.jpg|M-066 Released April 2011 M-067.jpg|M-067 Released April 2011 M-068.jpg|M-068 Released April 2011 M-069.jpg|M-069 Released April 2011 M-070.jpg|M-070 Released April 2011 M-071.jpg|M-071 Released June 2011 M-072.jpg|M-072 Released June 2011 M-073.jpg|M-073 Released June 2011 M-074.jpg|M-074 Released June 2011 M-075.jpg|M-075 Released June 2011 M-076.jpg|M-076 Released June 2011 M-077.jpg|M-077 Released June 2011 M-078.jpg|M-078 Released June 2011 M-079.jpg|M-079 Released June 2011 M-080.jpg|M-080 Released June 2011 M-081.jpg|M-081 Released June 2011 M-082.jpg|M-082 Released June 2011 M-083.jpg|M-083 Released June 2011 M-084.jpg|M-084 Released June 2011 M-085.jpg|M-085 Released June 2011 M-086.jpg|M-086 Released June 2011 M-087.jpg|M-087 Released June 2011 M-088.jpg|M-088 Released June 2011 M-089.jpg|M-089 Released June 2011 M-090.jpg|M-090 Released June 2011 M-091.jpg|M-091 Released June 2011 M-092.jpg|M-092 Released June 2011 M-093.jpg|M-093 Released June 2011 M-094.jpg|M-094 Released June 2011 M-095.jpg|M-095 Released June 2011 M-096.jpg|M-096 (replaced) Released June 2011 None.png|M-096 Released July 2013July 2013 new products M-097.jpg|M-097 Released June 2011 M-098.jpg|M-098 Released June 2011 M-099.jpg|M-099 Released June 2011 M-100.jpg|M-100 Released June 2011 M-101.jpg|M-101 Released June 2011 M-102.jpg|M-102 Released June 2011 M-103.jpg|M-103 Released June 2011 M-104.jpg|M-104 Released June 2011 M-105.jpg|M-105 Released June 2011 M-106.jpg|M-106 Released June 2011 M-107.jpg|M-107 Released June 2011 M-108.jpg|M-108 Released June 2011 M-109.jpg|M-109 Released June 2011 M-110.jpg|M-110 Released June 2011 M-111.jpg|M-111 Released July 2011 M-112.jpg|M-112 Released July 2011 M-113.jpg|M-113 Released July 2011 M-114.jpg|M-114 Released July 2011 M-115.jpg|M-115 Released July 2011 M-116.jpg|M-116 Released July 2011 M-117.jpg|M-117 Released July 2011 M-118.jpg|M-118 Released July 2011 M-119.jpg|M-119 Released July 2011 M-120.jpg|M-120 Released July 2011 M-121.jpg|M-121 Released July 2011 M-122.jpg|M-122 Released July 2011 M-123.jpg|M-123 Released July 2011 M-124.jpg|M-124 Released July 2011 M-125.jpg|M-125 Released July 2011 M-126.jpg|M-126 Released July 2011 M-127.jpg|M-127 Released July 2011 M-128.jpg|M-128 (replaced) Released July 2011 None.png|M-128 Released April 2013April 2013 new products M-129.jpg|M-129 Released July 2011 M-130.jpg|M-130 Released July 2011 M-131.jpg|M-131 Released August 2011 M-132.jpg|M-132 Released August 2011 M-133.jpg|M-133 Released August 2011 M-134.jpg|M-134 Released August 2011 M-135.jpg|M-135 Released August 2011 M-136.jpg|M-136 Released August 2011 M-137.jpg|M-137 Released August 2011 M-138.jpg|M-138 Released August 2011 M-139.jpg|M-139 Released August 2011 M-140.jpg|M-140 Released August 2011 M-141.jpg|M-141 (replaced) Released August 2011 None.png|M-141 Ordinary Form Released April 2012April 2012 new products M-142.jpg|M-142 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-142 new.jpg|M-142 Resolute Form Released July 2012July 2012 new products M-143.jpg|M-143 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-143 new.jpg|M-143 Released August 2012August 2012 new products M-144.jpg|M-144 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-144 new.jpg|M-144 Released May 2012May 2012 new products M-145.jpg|M-145 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-145 new.jpg|M-145 Released March 2012March 2012 new products M-146.jpg|M-146 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-146 new.jpg|M-146 Aria Forme Released June 23, 2012Amazon.co.jp M-146 Meloetta M-147.jpg|M-147 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-147 new.jpg|M-147 Pirouette Forme Released June 23, 2012Amazon.co.jp M-147 Meloetta M-148.jpg|M-148 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-148 new.jpg|M-148 Released March 2012 M-149.jpg|M-149 Released August 2011 M-150.jpg|M-150 (replaced) Released August 2011 M-150 new.jpg|M-150 Released August 2012 Movie sets M Movie set 1.jpg|Movie set White—Victini and Zekrom Released July 2011 M Movie set 2.jpg|Movie set Black—Victini and Reshiram Released July 2011 None.png|Movie set Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice Released July 2012 None.png|Movie set Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade Released July 2012 None.png|Movie set Genesect and the Legend Awakened Released July 2013 None.png|Movie set Eevee & Friends Released July 2013 References External links * Partial list of this series Category:Merchandise Category:Figures